One Date
by Krawall Brand
Summary: 'Estaba realmente emocionada, ¿y cómo no estarlo? ¡Tenía una cita con Trent Davis! El chico más popular y apuesto de toda la escuela, aun no podía creerlo...'


Hey! como están lectores? Espero que se encuentren muy bien n.n

Acá traigo una nueva histo, y pues, espero les guste n.n demás comentarios allá abajo.

_**Advertencia!; Sip, primer fic mio con advertencias xD Pero tengo que contarles, el final está un poco... bueno, no diré que perturbador por que eso es mucho xD simplemente algo... ¿inesperado? Bueno, digamos que si no te gusta la sangre, dale click en la flechita para regresar, o bien, presiona 'Crtl + W' y nos ahorramos problemas ^^ Bueno, ya saben n.n**_

_Disclaimers!: Total Drama y sus personajes no me pertenecen; sino a sus creadores originales Tom McGillis y Jenifer Pertsch_

* * *

><p>Estaba realmente emocionada, ¿y cómo no estarlo? ¡Tenía una cita con Trent Davis! El chico más popular y apuesto de toda la escuela, aun no podía creerlo.<p>

Normalmente no me emociono mucho con estas cosas, pero Trent realmente me gusta… y este día parecía ser el mejor de mi vida.

Traté de no verme demasiado 'arreglada', ya que odiaba verme así, además de que Trent ya me había dicho que una de las cosas que le gusta de mi es mi estilo.

Me puse mi labial azul y delineador negro, una blusa gris, una falda negra, medias de red que estaban algo rotas, y unas botas Converse grises del mismo tono que mi blusa. Y para el toque final, mi brazalete de la suerte, era un brazalete negro con unas franjas rojas.

Justo cuando iba saliendo de mi habitación escuché el claxon de un auto en la calle, me puse feliz ya que reconocí el sonido; era el auto de Trent.

Tomé mi bolso que estaba en el sofá, me arreglé un poco la blusa y abrí la puerta, me emocioné al ver quien estaba ahí.

El mismísimo Trent Davis; estaba recargado en su auto y sonrió al verme salir. Él tenía cabello negro algo desordenado que le llegaba a los hombros, una sonrisa que, debo admitir, era aun mejor que la de los chicos en los comerciales de pasta dental, su cuerpo también era perfecto, se notaba que iba al gimnasio pero sin excederse, aunque sin duda, lo más hermoso eran sus ojos verde esmeralda, sin problema podía quedarme horas viéndolos. De ropa usaba una chaqueta abierta blanca con unas líneas entrecruzadas verdes, una camisa del mismo color de las flechas con una mano estampada en el pecho, unos jeans oscuros y unos tenis que hacían juego a la camisa.

—¡Hey! Te ves muy bien—Dijo acercándose, creo que me sonrojé un poco por el comentario

—Gracias Trent, tu igual luces lindo—

—¿Estás lista?—Me pregunto mientras me abría la puerta del auto.

—Claro, vamos—Respondí mientras asentía y entraba al vehículo, Trent subió después de mí y encendió el motor.

—Tengo algo muy genial preparado para esta noche—Me dijo sin apartar los ojos del camino

—¿Ah sí? Qué bien!, ¿a dónde iremos?—Pregunté algo curiosa, no sabía que podía esperar de Trent.

—Iremos a… mi casa a ver una película—Soltó un poco apenado pero ahogando una risilla—Perdona Gwen pero gasté mi dinero del mes en una guitarra nueva—

—Oh, no importa. Eso suena bien, solo que no veamos una de esas películas asquerosamente cursis—Le dije sonriendo de lado y cruzándome de brazos, Trent sonrió

—¡Rayos! Tendré que cambiar 'Amor de verano adolescente', creí que te gustaría—

—¿Uh?—Exclamé riendo—¿En serio la tienes lista? Digo, no quiero molestarte—

—Jaja bromeaba, ya sé que odias esas cosas. Compré unas cuentas pelis de terror—

—Uf, me habías espantado con la primera—

Estuvimos todo el resto del camino charlando, aunque realmente no fue muy largo el trayecto ya que la casa de Trent está a 25 minutos de la mía, y como era de noche no habían muchos autos.

'En las últimas noticias, se ha reportado un homicidio cerca de la calle centro en los sanitarios del café Starbucks. La víctima fue identificada como Cody Gorgeous. Según las investigaciones, los sospechosos principales son una pareja de hermanos aun no identificados certeramente, se cree que son una pareja de un chico y una chica. Ya van varios casos en los que se encuentran los mismos patrones de huellas y objetos en escenas de crímenes, los cuales pueden ser una barra de lápiz labial o una navaja que varía el color, los forenses aun analizan los casos en busca de más pistas sobre este dúo'

—Wow, que miedo con esos sujetos—Comentó Trento un poco sacado de onda por la noticia

—Lo sé, lo bueno es que están por el centro de la ciudad y este barrio queda alejado de ahí—

—Así es, aunque igual será mejor estar atentos—

Lo que siguió del camino estuvimos hablando y bromeando, en poco rato olvidamos el tema de la noticia sobre los hermanos.

—Aquí estamos—Dijo Trent estacionándose frente a su casa, bajó del carro y se fue hacia mi lado para abrir mi puerta.

—Genial—Dije mientras bajaba y miraba de reojo la casa.

Ambos pasamos a su hogar, yo me senté en el sofá mientras él iba a preparar las palomitas y las películas

—Espero que no te asusten demasiado—Bromeó mientras se sentaba junto a mi

—Nah, crecí con películas de estas, son geniales—

—Bien… porque a mi si me dan miedo, así que me alegra que te tengo para que me protejas—Ok, me mató ese comentario, ¿ahora ven por qué es el chico más codiciado de la escuela? ¡Es más que tierno!

—Aw, claro—Comenzaron a sonar los efectos del principio del film, y mientras avanzaba la película, podía sentir que una brisa helada se colaba a la sala.

Casi a la mitad, escuchamos un crujido afuera de la casa.

—¿Qué fue eso?—Preguntó Trent mirando a la dirección de la ventana

—¿No fue de la película?—

—No creo… se oyó muy cerca. Déjame ir a echar un vistazo, solo para asegurarme de que todo está en orden—

—¿Seguro? Pero, ¿y si sí hay alguien?—Ambos nos pusimos de pié

—Descuida, será uno de los chicos que tratan de robar las revistas que están en el buzón, no tardo, iré a ver—

—Ok Trent, ve con cuidado… mientras vas iré al baño—

—Bien, arriba segunda puerta a la derecha—Me indicó mientras salía de la casa, yo subí hacia donde me dijo.

Me mojé las manos, es un hábito que tengo, después tomé mi bolso y me eché a la boca unas pastillas de menta que siempre llevo.

Tras unos minutos escuché un golpe allá abajo, salí del baño y bajé las escaleras.

Trent ya había regresado y estaba sentado en el sofá, con sus hermosos ojos cerrados; mirando hacia el techo. ¿Se habrá quedado dormido? Aw, se ve tan lindo.

—¡Hey, volviste!—Le acomodé un poco el cabello. Bajé la mirada y noté que en su abdomen tenía una puñalada de la que chorreaba sangre, lo analicé un poco más y también noté que tenía varios cortes en sus manos, brazos y hasta otra puñalada algo grande en el cuello, casi toda su ropa estaba manchada de sangre que brotaba de las heridas. —Ups, Creo que no podremos salir mañana—

—_¿Es necesario hacer eso? Digo, el tipo ya está muerto…_—Me dijo fastidiada una voz detrás de mí, era de una persona que estaba recargada en la puerta

—Ya lo sé Duncan, pero me quiero despedir al menos, él si vale la pena—Le dije mirando atentamente los ojos de Trent.— Ow, esta vez lo hiciste muy rápido, no me dejaste divertirme—

—Bah, yo si me divertí. La próxima tú me avisas cuando lo hayas hecho, ¿te parece? —Dijo restándole importancia y poniendo una sonrisa, según él, es su sonrisa malvada.

—Perfecto—

—Okey, ¿nos vamos ya?—Preguntó mientras se limpiaba un poco su camisa, la cual también estaba llena de sangre de Trent.

—Claro. Hay otro chico lindo en el que me he fijado últimamente, se llama Geoff Humbree—

—Excelente, mañana comenzaremos con él—Comentó mientras sacaba su navaja del bolsillo y la lanzaba junto al sofá, después salió de la casa.

—Bye Trent—Le di un beso en la mejilla y seguí a Duncan, ambos subimos al auto que papá nos había regalado hace unos años y fuimos a dar una vuelta al vecindario, a buscar más chicos para mí y chicas para mi hermano Duncan.

* * *

><p>Hey! Hola de nuevo, qué tal? les dije que el final era inesperado x3 y a las fans de Trent... no me odien D: yo también lo amo y me dolió matarlo TwT pero pues así tenía que ser la historia D: culpen a Duncan xD<p>

Me gustó dejar el final abierto, así dejo a su libre imaginación que pasó después con el par de hermanos y con Geoff xD

Emmm, pues yo quería que esto fuera de miedo xD pero es más suspenso, no? es que aun soy principiante, debo practicar más...

Eeeeen fin... espero les haya agradado y me dejen algún review si les gustó n.n y si no también, diganme en que puedo mejorar :D! Saludos!


End file.
